A Special Formula
by densetsurei
Summary: ~One-Shot~ Schwartz has a potion of extreme power,but only when Weiss tries to get the formula...it spills on them and turns them into chibis, and guess who has to take care of them?


My first Weiss Kreuz fic!! I was inspired by.......my Weiss Kreuz wallpaper. So anyways...it's a non-yaoi. Sorry yaoi fans, but this is just a humor story, dedicated to all those Weiss Kreuz fans out there! There's going to be some OCC in this fic, cause...I don't know enough about Weiss Kreuz, never even saw an episode, I'm so ashamed! ^^;  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The morning sun rose, waking Aya from his deep slumber, shaking away the soft bangs that covered his forehead, he began to dress. That was until....  
  
"YOUJI! COME BACK HERE !"  
  
"Come on, KenKen, it was an accident!"  
  
"Accident my ass! You did it for revenge when I put baking soda in your coffee!"  
  
"YOU'RE the one who put that stuff in my drink?!?"  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Get back here, Ken! I'm going to strangle you!"  
  
Aya sweat dropped, normally Youji wouldn't be so up early, but apparently he and Ken were having an argument about why Youji accidentally recorded over Ken's tape of the World Cup 1999, and the fact that last week, Ken put baking soda in Youji's coffee as a joke.  
  
Quietly, Aya slipped downstairs to watch the scene. Omi was cooking, taking no notice into the fact that Youji was currently chasing Ken. Sitting down softly, Aya drank his tea and began to read the paper.  
  
Without warning, Ken slipped, causing Youji to fall over him into a mass of tangle limbs. At that same moment, Aya spit out his tea.  
  
"What's wrong, Aya?" replied Omi.  
  
Gently wiping his mouth with a napkin, Aya replied with a "hn" and tossed the paper towards Omi. Omi stared at the paper before spitting out the piece of toast he was eating.  
  
"What's wrong, chibi?" exclaimed Youji, as he finally untangled himself from Ken and sipped some coffee.  
  
Omi, finally recovered from spitting out some toast, handed the paper to Youji. When suddenly Youji spit out some coffee.  
  
"What's wrong, Youji?" questioned Ken as he too, got up from the floor.  
  
Youji, having recovered from HIS shock, threw the paper to Ken. Which in then Ken, unfortunately for him, wasn't drinking or eating, spit out.....spit.  
  
"Could we all stop spitting? We don't need to redecorate the room," scowled Aya.  
  
Sheepishly, all the Weiss Kreuz members looked around the room, taking note that the walls were covered with stains.  
  
"Well, how the hell was Schwartz able to do this?" asked Youji as he drank what was left of his coffee.  
  
"Well, all we know is that we have to stop them," replied Ken, who had finally gotten something to eat and was munching on a cookie.  
  
"Yeah, it's only as matter of time till Burman or Manx comes," replied Omi as he finished what was left of HIS toast.  
  
"Hn," replied Aya, crossly.  
  
One minute.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
Three minutes.  
  
Four minutes.  
  
Five minutes.  
  
"Weiss, I have a mission for you."  
  
"That's gotta be a record, five minutes and she's already here, I swear she must live next to us or something, maybe she can't stand being away from my irresistible charms," smirked Youji cheekily, as Ken stifled a laugh.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Youji," muttered Ken as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you mind paying attention while I'm talking?" snapped Burman.  
  
"Oh...of course, tell me again and I'll be sure to pay CLOSE attention," purred Youji.  
  
Burman narrowed her eyes, but Youji knew that she was flattered.  
  
"Anyways, before I was interrupted, we need you to head into the old abandoned warehouse downtown. We think that's where Schwartz is going to meet up with some other men for buyers, on their "product," replied Burman, in her usual matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"I still don't get how they were able to create something like that," murmured Omi.  
  
"Well, here's the information you need," replied Burman as she handed out several forms.  
  
Youji simply took the papers and dumped them on the table, while Ken stared at the forms with uncertainty, and Omi was rushing through each page, staring intensely at every bit of information. And Aya took a glance at the form, and replied with a "Hn."  
  
"I can really see why their assassins now," thought Burman as she left the room, allowing Weiss to form up a plan.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
11:20 pm- Abandoned warehouse  
  
Bombay shifted up on the roof as Balinese moved in one of the alleyways. Siberian stood around the fire escapes, while Abyssinian was.....at the front door?!? Dressed as a pizza delivery guy?!?  
  
"Now I've seen everything," thought Bombay wildly as Abyssinian knocked on the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
11: 21 pm-Abandoned warehouse door  
  
The door opened slowly, as the face of Schuldich appeared.  
  
"Ah! The pizza's here!" exclaimed Schuldich, as he gestured "the pizza man" inside.  
  
"Idiots," smirked "the pizza man" inwardly, as he walked inside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
11:22 pm-Abandoned warehouse roof  
  
Bombay, calmly in a comforting tone of total reassurance, contacted Siberian and Balinese on Abyssinian's move.  
  
"SIBERIAN! BALINESE! ABYSSINIAN WANTS TO DIE!!"  
  
Oh yeah...clam and reassuring, couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
"Calm down Bombay," replied Balinese.  
  
"What did Abyssinian do?" questioned Siberian.  
  
"He went in through the FRONT door...AS A PIZZA GUY!" screamed Bombay.  
  
Both Balinese and Siberian winced at the volume Bombay was speaking in, and was almost sure that the little ringing noise in their ears would last till tomorrow.  
  
"Did he get in?" replied Siberian.  
  
"Well....yes," replied a flustered Bombay.  
  
"Well...I'd say it's about the right time to proceed with the plan," grinned Balinese as he began to make his move.  
  
Bombay and Siberian pondered on the thoughts of their last death wishes before heading inside as well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
11:25 pm- Abandoned warehouse: inside  
  
"The pizza man" was led inside till he was finally approached to a table, where Crawford, was currently holding onto a strange tube with a weird glowing green liquid inside. Nagi was holding was sipping on something that seemed to be juice and Farfarello was....playing with some knifes. It was so casual that "the pizza guy" could've laughed out loud, if it wasn't so serious.  
  
"The pizza man" pushed his cap lower, to cover his flaming red hair from being recognized too easily.  
  
Suddenly Crawford looked up irritated," The pizza guy gets here before the costumers? I swear, those fools probably couldn't drive if their life depended on it."  
  
Farfarello, suddenly looked up and stared at "the pizza man" with intent golden eyes.  
  
"What is it, Farfarello?" replied Schuldich as he began to pay for the pizza to "the pizza man."  
  
"Cat," was all the reply he got.  
  
"The pizza man" cringed, even though Farfarello was a psycho, he had a knack for being able to spot things that others weren't able to. Not to mention that he also had a great relationship with his knifes and how to use them.  
  
"Cat? What's that suppose to mean?" replied Nagi suspiciously, as he glazed at "the pizza man."  
  
To spare him from further trouble, suddenly a dart was struck on where Crawford was, if he hadn't able to move away in time.  
  
There was a moment of silence before....  
  
"Weiss!" shouted all the four members of Schwartz as they got to action.  
  
There was chaos ever where, as each member was fighting another, and the fact that Abyssinian had somehow managed to lose "the pizza man" costume and now as struggling with Crawford to get the little tube with the formula.  
  
Suddenly it was knocked out of Crawford's hand with a swing from a wire and it fell to the floor, causing the formula to spill and suddenly smoke rose out of it.  
  
Being prepared, Schwartz took out their hand-dandy little masks to prevent breathing in the smoke (although Nagi had to force Farfarello to wear it).  
  
After a few moments the smoke cleared and Schwartz took off the masks.  
  
"Eh? Where's Weiss?" muttered Schuldich as there was no sign of any wires, claws, swords or darts.  
  
Suddenly a mewing sound came from a dark corner and each Schwartz member turned around to look, afraid of what they might find.  
  
So there, on the floor, was 4 chibis, each wearing tiny little outfits from their former ones.  
  
"What the *bleep*?!?" exclaimed Schuldich.  
  
"Well...when the tube hit the ground, apparently Weiss wasn't as prepared as they thought and now they have the full dose of the formula," snarled Crawford.  
  
"What do we do now?" replied Nagi.  
  
"Leave them," snorted Crawford as he began to walk away.  
  
"We can't just abandon them!" protested Nagi.  
  
"They're enemies!" replied Crawford.  
  
"They're babies!" pressed Nagi.  
  
The staring contest went on, until the chibis started crying, at that, Crawford couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Fine!" scowled Crawford.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
12:04 pm- Headquarters of Schwartz: Office of Crawford  
  
Almost as if planned, each chibi stuck with a certain Schwartz member. Aya with Crawford, Omi with Nagi, Youji with Schuldich, and Ken with....Schuldich again, cause no one could really trust a child with Farfarello.  
  
"Ou hwurt mai sishter," replied chibi Aya, as he sat at the corner of Crawford's desk, while Crawford was trying to find the formula to cure this "problem."  
  
"And how do you plan on getting your revenge in that form?" sneered Crawford, as he continued to research the cure.  
  
The chibi thought for a moment before finally coming up with a solution. Grabbing the pocketknife on the desk, he stood up on wobbly legs.  
  
"Shi-ne!" cried the little chibi.  
  
Crawford sweat dropped, "This was going to be a loooong night...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
!2: 15 pm - Headquarters of Schwartz: Nagi's room  
  
"Damn this computer!" replied Nagi's frustrated, as once again, his computer couldn't download the files he needed.  
  
Chibi Omi was watching all of this while Nagi went out to take his frustration on a random item. As soon as Nagi left, the little chibi went to work.  
  
After a few moments later, Nagi returned after crushing what was once a chair, into a tiny little ball. Once again, he tried to download the documents, and to his surprise, it began fully downloading. It was then he noticed that chibi Omi was currently playing with a ball that was a chair.  
  
"Was it possible? Could that little chibi-Nah.....could he?" Nagi pondered on this, until finally coming up with the only solution to this curiosity.  
  
"Here little chibi, look at this nice broken CD player I have...."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
12: 17 pm- Headquarters of Schwartz : The kitchen  
  
Schuldich wasn't fond of children at the moment. He thought taking care of some kids would be easy. But oh-ho...how wrong he was.  
  
"Come back here, you little brats!"  
  
Apparently, The Chibi Youji and Chibi Ken had teamed up with each other against Schuldich and now as running around with some hostages. The hostages being Schuldich's favorite sunglasses held by chibi Ken, and Schuldich's favorite head band, held by a chibi Youji.  
  
The chibi's were squealing with happiness, apparently they thought it was a game. Schuldich fumed as he ran around the kitchen trying to catch the little twerps.  
  
Suddenly Farfarello appeared at the door way. He stared at the little chibis running around and a worn out Schuldich. Finally, Schuldich spotted him and a grin appeared.  
  
"Yo, Farfarello, I'll leave you into the care of these kids, while I'm gone, k?" smirked Schuldich as the chibis suddenly stopped at this new piece of information.  
  
Suddenly a psychotic grin appeared on Farfarello's face, "Hurting chibis hurts God!"  
  
And with that the poor chibis took off, not out of fun anymore, but in fear and desperation as the Farfarello screamed his battle cry and began to chase them.  
  
Meanwhile, Schuldich was having a problem.  
  
"Crud, those chibis were suppose to drop the headband and sunglasses , then run for their lives, not take it with them!" he thought frantically.  
  
Pausing a moment, Schuldich then proceeded to chase Farfarello and the chibis to get the "hostages" back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning-Headquarters of Schwartz: The dining room  
  
Crawford walked in briskly and quickly grabbed a paper and a cup of coffee before calmly walking out of the room. Nagi pondered on this oddly calm behavior as it was known that usually Crawford would "sit down" and read the paper while drinking coffee. But Nagi was spared the thought as a small voice was heard.  
  
"Shi-neeeeee!" cried a small chibi Aya, holding a small pocketknife, as he ran across the kitchen in pursuit of where Crawford has previously walked.  
  
Of course, the chibi's legs were so tiny that running was merely a walk for Crawford's long legs so that explained why the taller man had calmly stalked out the room.  
  
Nagi shook his head and listened to his music on his "formerly" broken CD player, man...sometimes it was an advantage to have a technology genius with you, chibi or not chibi. Of course...the chibi Omi didn't get to do this without a reward, sitting on the counter he was licking an ice cream cone for his efforts.  
  
Suddenly, a VERY tired Schuldich busted into the kitchen, carrying what seemed to be two sleeping chibis.  
  
"Here," replied Schuldich as he handed the sleeping chibis onto the counter near Omi and Nagi, "I've had enough."  
  
With that, Schuldich trailed out of the room. Strangely, the second that Schuldich left, Farfarello slammed opened the door with his battle cry.  
  
"Hurting chibis hurts God!"  
  
Nagi then had to lock up Farfarello, for the safety of the chibis. What en eventful day this was turning out to be!  
  
And once again, Crawford then walked back into the room with a strange test tube in his hand.  
  
"I found the cure," muttered Crawford.  
  
And at the exact moment, Crawford then proceeded to sidestep from where he was, and a small red-headed chibi crashed onto the floor, at what seemed to be a planned ambush on the taller form.  
  
The chibi went swirly- eyed, while Crawford continued to hold the test tube and sip his coffee.  
  
"You found the cure?" replied Nagi as he gathered Omi and the two sleeping forms of chibi Youji and Ken, while Crawford collected the still unconscious and swirly-eyed chibi Aya.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
12:00 am- Abandoned warehouse  
  
"Gah!" gasped Aya as he woke up.  
  
It had just been a dream, they were not chibis. Glancing at himself, he was glad to find that he was back to normal size. Staring around he spotted his other teammates, still asleep.  
  
"Wake up," he replied in a sharp tone.  
  
Each of the Weiss members shook themselves of sleep and rubbed their eyes.  
  
"So it was just a dream," muttered Youji.  
  
"You had it too?" replied Aya quickly.  
  
"Yeah....turning into a chibi by Schwartz," shuddered Youji.  
  
"Well, it's possible that we all had the same dreams, just at different views, mine was when I fixed a computer for them," replied Omi.  
  
"Yeah...and I stole a pair of sunglasses," replied Ken.  
  
"Yeah...it must've been a dream," replied Youji breezily.  
  
"Hn. Is that so? Then can you explain this?" replied Aya.  
  
He then took out a small pocket knife.  
  
"So? It's a pocketknife," blinked Ken.  
  
"Well, look closer, all of you." replied Aya.  
  
And there...at the very corner of the pocketknife had the engraving that was barely visible...although still big enough to see.....and the letters spelled out...." O-R-A-C-L-E"...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So....this is my first shot at a humor fic and a Weiss Kreuz fic. I think it kind of sucks because I was doing this while trying to type a Science paper, and I think I misspelled some words.-.- Well please read and review, if you don't like it, I COMPLETELY understand, but I thought that if people enjoyed it enough, I would write a sequel about when Schwartz would turn into chibis and Weiss would have to take care of them. Normally this story is longer than most of my one-shots. So gomen, gomen, if this story really bored you. ^^ 


End file.
